


Three Words

by thewriterpoe



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriterpoe/pseuds/thewriterpoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rain is falling and all Taemin seems to be able to do is think about Jongin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

It’s still raining but not as heavily as it has been. Taemin watches rivulets of water meander the glass of his bedroom window with an absent smile. He has been like this for what seems like hours; lying in bed naked, just staring. His eyes are trained on the weather play outside but he sees none of it.

 _Fuck_ , he exhales, images of the past two hours dominating his thoughts. He closes his eyes and sees Jongin’s hands. _Jongin’s hands_ , Taemin smiles wider, _Jongin’s curious hands_. Taemin can almost feel them tracing patterns on his bare skin; they are still there even after the blush has faded; Jongin’s fingerprints invisible on his skin.

Taemin follows the patterns with his own fingers, making sure not to erase the unseen marks; dancing lightly over his collarbone, skipping over his chest, dipping into his navel. It’s as though he is committing it to memory just in case the memory in his skin isn’t enough. His fingers hover playfully over his crotch and he chuckles to himself because he can’t believe he is actually shy about what Jongin had done to him with his lips.

 _His lips!_ Taemin remembers Jongin’s lips, burning into his mouth the memory of thyme. His tongue chases the pressure of Jongin’s kiss on his upper lip then his lower lip.

“Jongin” Taemin had said the name with a shaky breath. He had felt consumed, overwhelmed; the full weight of Jongin’s body on top of him so that he was soon out of air. Jongin had pulled away, drinking in the sight of Taemin frustrated beneath him without giving away any of what he was feeling. Taemin was beautiful like this – vulnerable, human.

“Yeah,” Jongin had replied, his rich voice humming in Taemin’s veins. But Taemin had forgotten what he was going to say with Jongin’s tongue now on his left earlobe.  

Taemin remembers the smell of Jongin’s hair; Jongin’s face buried in the crook of his neck, Jongin’s cock thrusting deep and languid into the tight heat of his body. It smelled of hemp and lavender. It was soft, too, between his fingers fisted tightly around Jongin’s dark locks. It was all the encouragement he could give with words utterly failing him. They were simple words like _yes_ , _more,_ _fuck_ but he could only scratch them into Jongin’s scalp.

Even now, as he remembers, words fail him.

“Taemin-ah!”

It takes Taemin some time to realize that the voice calling him is not in his head. He opens his eyes to see Jongin looking curiously at him. Jongin has been watching him with bemused interest; on his side, up close and personal so as not to miss a single smile or sigh. He knows that Taemin gets this way sometimes; that he’s sometimes both here and there (wherever there is) at the same time.

Taemin blinks slowly, returning the dreamy smile directed at him. Jongin tucks a few stray strands of Taemin’s russet colored hair behind his ear and kisses him on the lips. It’s small and sweet but even this leaves Taemin short of breath. Maybe it’s because his body is still buzzing from their vigorous love making. Maybe it’s because he finally understands that he’s in love with Jongin.

“What are you thinking about?”

Taemin’s eyes fall from Jongin’s face hovering above him to where Jongin’s fingers are tracing circles on his wrists. The skin is purpling there from where Jongin gripped him too tight. _Those fingers,_ Taemin sighs.

“Taemin-ah,” Jongin calls a second time.     

Taemin remembers the question. “I was thinking about you.” He also remembers Jongin’s fingers wrapped around his cock, setting fire to every cell in that organ. How could those fingers mean pain on one part of his body and pleasure on another part?

“I’m right here though.” Jongin looks amused and also tired.

“Still,” Taemin replies, his eyes still fixed on Jongin’s fingers.

He watches as Jongin raises his left hand to his lips and kisses his wrist, tickling the bruised skin with his tongue. It causes Taemin remember Jongin’s tongue on his nipples. The reaction had been immediate: his eyes flustered shut, his nostrils flared, and his mouth opened in a silent moan. Taemin had been sure he could cum just by that.

A shiver produced by Jongin running a palm over his stomach brings Taemin back to the present. Jongin’s eyes are laughing at him but he doesn’t care.

“I’m remembering,” Taemin continues. “I don’t want to forget.”

Jongin smiles in an embarrassed yet self-satisfactory kind of way. Taemin thinks it’s kind of cute and smiles when Jongin presses a kiss on his cheeks and settles into the space on Taemin’s arm that’s his.

“Jongin-ah,”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Taemin whispers the words in the same way he had whispered the other three words that have guided every interaction between them: “I trust you.” And Jongin feels the same way he had felt when he had first heard them – spellbound.                      

 

 

 


End file.
